Apparences
by Douana
Summary: "Comment ça Lily et James ?";"Sirius Orion Black, vous êtes déclaré innocent des charges retenues contre vous.";"Approchez encore de lui, Albus, et je vous envoie à Azkaban moi-même !";"On sera à l'abri là-bas." UA Résumé à l'intérieur. No Slash


_..._

_Il y a quelques temps, je rangeais mes placards. J'ai trouvé une boîte, pleine de poussière et de cahiers de brouillon à papier recyclé. J'ai alors fait un mouvement vers la poubelle, mais me suis arrêté après avoir aperçu quelques mots écrits à l'encre noire. Et en l'ouvrant, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en déchiffrant "Sirius Black", "animagus", "Remus Lupin" !_

_"L'enfant du secret" était l'histoire que j'avais alors écrite sur Sirius. _

_Cependant, si une de mes amies ne m'avait pas secoué pour que je me remette à écrire sur Harry Potter, je n'aurais jamais réadapter cette histoire..._

_Alors merci Caro !(petitpotty^^)_

_

* * *

_

_... Attend, t'as parlé de "L'enfant du secret", mais ton histoire c'est "Apparences" !_

_Apparences est née le 1er juin 2010 durant une conversation Msn avec mon cousin Damien(Flurry). Tous deux fan de Sirius, nous étions dévastés par sa mort du 5ème tome... Mais encore plus par les conséquences sur 'Ry ! La perte d'un être cher est une dure épreuve... _

_****___

Voici le prologue, bonne lecture !

_**

* * *

**_

_**Apparences...**_

Nous étions si jeunes et confiants. Nous espérions tellement pouvoir vivre normalement... Enfin, aussi normalement que des sorciers en guerre le peuvent…

_-On voudrait que tu sois son parrain... Tu sais avec Voldie, on est jamais trop prudent !_

_-Elle est ton portrait craché Adorable ! Non je n'ai pas dit que TU étais adorable !_

...Nous fûmes rattraper par la vérité. Et nous dûmes devenir adultes pour protéger ceux que nous aimions...

_-Prends soin de toi et de Raven, ok ? _

_-Et toi de Lily et Harry... Eh Prongs, reviens en un seul morceau !_

_..._Pour finir par échouer après tant de sacrifices. Et pourtant...

_-Tu peux répéter ça ? [...] Comment ça Lily et James ? [...] C'est pas possible..!_

_-Lâchez-moi ! C'est pas possible, vous mentez ! [...] Espèce de salaud ! Je ne l'étais pas !_

...La confiance se brise. Sur qui compter ? De qui se méfier ?..

_-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Ni le droit, ni de preuves !_

_-Pas besoin de preuves contre quelqu'un comme toi, Black._

... C'est ce qu'il croyait. J'eus mon procès...

_-Sirius Orion Black, vous êtes déclaré innocent de toutes les charges retenues contre vous._

_-Approchez encore de lui, Albus, et je vous envoie à Azkaban moi-même !_

... Et j'appris une importante leçon qui ne m'a que trop couter...

_-Lupin ! Vous auriez fait un sacré Auror... Prenez soin de lui, et évitez les ennuis !_

_-On sera à l'abri une fois là-bas. Luisa nous attend..._

... Ne jamais se fier aux Apparences...

* * *

- « Il fut un temps où un prince nommé Jeff épousa Lara, la plus belle princesse du royaume de Bretagna. Ils organisèrent une magnifique cérémonie où tous les amis du couple furent invités. »

« En plus d'être prince, Jeff était aussi un grand chevalier combattant la maléfique enchanteresse Voldia. Et même la douce Lara devenait une terrible tigresse durant les combats. »

« Après trois années remplies de combats contre leur ennemie et par un chaud jour d'été, naquit de l'épouse de Jeff un petit prince qu'ils nommèrent Hawk. Mais lorsque Voldia l'apprit, elle mit sur pieds un plan diabolique pour se débarrasser de celui qui à l'image de son père s'opposerait à elle… »

« Quand un chevalier apprit au prince la volonté de Voldia, celui-ci chercha un moyen de protéger sa famille. Jeff fit alors appel à son ami l'Enchanteur Blanc qui proposa au prince un sortilège afin de les cacher à la vue de Voldia.

Le Blanc n'exigeait qu'un Garde-Sortilège, quelqu'un qui ne les trahirait jamais même sous la torture à Voldia »

« Jeff et Lara souhaitaient pour ce rôle leur ami Stefan, témoin à leur mariage et parrain du petit Hawk. Ils avaient en effet pleinement confiance en lui. Mais Stefan, lui, convaincu que l'Enchanteresse le soupçonnerait, proposa à sa place Paul, un autre de leurs amis. »

« Mais Paul les trahit… »

Un sourire triste naquit sur les lèvres du brun en avisant les deux enfants aux cheveux de jais endormis lovés l'un contre l'autre. L'homme se leva doucement du fauteuil installé à proximité du grand lit à baldaquin avant d'embrasser chacun des enfants sur leurs fronts brûlants de fièvre. Des pas résonnant sur le plancher lui firent lever la tête vers un homme à la chevelure légérement dorée et au regard d'ambre.

-Ils dorment ? chuchota-t-il en désignant du menton le lit.

Le brun acquiesça avant d'étouffer vainement un baillement, l'autre ayant déjà remarqué les saphirs épuisés de son vis-à-vis.

-Tu devrais les imiter, deux nuits blanches ça te va vraiment pas, tu sais ?

L'ambre croisa la mer profonde tandis que les deux visages se fendaient d'un léger sourire teinté de tristesse. Tous deux savaient en effet que la raison de ces dernières insomnies n'était pas uniquement la maladie des deux jeunes enfants, qui ne faisait que coïncider avec la plus difficile période de l'année pour les adultes de la maisonnée. Mais aucun n'en soufflait mot, se contentant de regards et de signaux invisibles aux non-initiés…

L'homme brun sortit silencieusement de la chambre afin de rejoindre la sienne sous le regard coupable du châtain. Etait-ce mal de s'être pardonné ? Au fond de lui, il était convaincu que « Jeff » aimerait voir disparaître cette tristesse du visage de son frère de cœur. Il n'était cependant pas sûr que le brun se pardonnerait un jour, même s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher…

-Hey, Sirius ?

L'interpellé se retourna, interrogateur vers lui. Le châtain le fixa un moment avant de continuer :

-Jolie histoire. Je suis sûr que Jeff ne prendrait pas Stefan pour responsable.

Sirius ferma les yeux un instant avant d'adresser un maigre sourire à son interlocuteur.

-Merci, Remus.

* * *

C'était il y a 3 ans. Et pourtant, j'entends encore leurs voix, si pleine, peut-être trop pleine de confiance en l'un des nôtres. Malgré toutes les fois où on m'a répété le contraire, je sais que c'est moi, et personne d'autre qui les ait tués ce soir d'Halloween 1981.

Mais Remus a raison. C'est une jolie histoire.

Si seulement ce n'était que ça. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Et je suis seul à raconter cette histoire, à deux enfants condamnés si jeunes à une vie difficile. Aucun de nous deux n'auraient pû croire que tu ne serais pas à mes côtés aujourd'hui.

Si seulement. Si seulement nous étions deux à raconter cette histoire, chacun assis à côté de son enfant, Comme avant.

_Comme avant._


End file.
